The invention relates to a quick-change filter system that is provided with at least one base and at least one quick-change filter which can be placed on such a base.
A quick-change filter intended for such a system is known from EP-A-0 606 960 of applicant. In addition, applicant puts such quick-change filter systems into circulation. In practice, the quick-change filter is called a cartridge.